Ava Collins
Ava Michelle Collins is a recurring character on Glee: The Unitards. She is upgraded to the head cheerleader of The Super Girls run by Margret Ellis, in the Season One episode Be Strong, after former head cheerleader Laura Tomlinson is kicked off by Margret when rumors begin about her being a lesbian. Ava believes she is best friends with Sugar Motta after she convinces her to join The Super Girls. Ava is jealous of Simon Click due to his close friendship with Sugar. She is currently the head cheerleader and auditioned for the Jackson High concert in Auditions, Part 1. It is also revealed that she is secretly dating Laura Tomlinson. They hide the relationship from Spider, Laura's boyfriend, although he finds out, but doesn't tell Laura or Ava that he knows. Spider is in constant pain from the couple's secret pairing. When Laura asks Ava whether she should tell Spider the truth, Ava convinces her not to and tells her to keep the relationship secret for a bit longer, and that Spider doesn't have to know anything. Ava is portrayed by actress, Annalynne McCord. Personality Ava is a self-centred girl, who believes she is the best. She is obsessed with the spotlight, and hates losing it to others. She is rude, cold, and harsh to everyone, especially those who have done something that upset or humiliated her. Ava is an unforgiving person, as evidenced clearly through the way she plotted revenge on Laura after she broke up with her. Despite her unkindness towards others, Ava will stand up for those who are her close friends. Most of Ava's friends are used as "tools" (she uses them to her advantage). Ava is usually disliked by students, which is probably attributed to her cruel behaviours towards others.One of her biggest problems is that she is often found at parties, getting drunk and making out with guys who are over age. Appearance Ava has blonde, curled hair and hazel colored eyes. Her skin is toned quite a bit from excessive tanning. A belly-button piercing can also be found on her, as well as ear piercings. She has a perfectly shaped body due to cheerleading and dancing. Ava also has a tattoo on her left wrist with the words "Believe" written. Biography Ava was raised by her parents, Owen and Yolanda Collins, who are both rich. She was born the youngest of her four siblings (three older brothers and one older sister). All three of her brothers go to Yale, and her sister Karmin attends Juilliard as a dancer. Her father Owen is a doctor and her mother Yolanda is an interior designer. Ava's parents believe her to be a sweet and caring girl, when really, she is cruel, rude, and unkind to others. Songs Season One Solos Genie in a bottle slushie.png|Genie in a Bottle (Auditions, Part 1)|link=Genie in a Bottle Duets Cuz i can slushie.png|Cuz I Can (With Sugar) (Be Strong)|link=Cuz I Can You da one slushie.png|You Da One (With Laura) (Auditions, Part 1)|link=You Da One Hurt slushie.png|Hurt (With Carlton) (Forgotten)|link=Hurt Solos (In A Group Number) Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Former Members of The Super Girls Category:Season One Recurring Characters Category:Season Two Recurring Characters Category:Jackson High School Students Category:Season Two Charaters